Blind Faith
by CoffeeLovingNinja
Summary: Sakura gets kidnapped and is made blind by the evil Akatsuki, but she and team 7 still continue their search for Sasuke. Sakura's feelings change for Naruto and Sasuke. How will the Uchiha deal with his cherry blossom when she loves Naruto?
1. Preface

Blind Faith

* * *

Coffeelovingninja: Hey guys! This is a new series that I'm starting. It's my first Naruto fan-fiction, so I can't guarantee that it'll be any good… ^.^ Anyway, this is mostly a sasusaku story with a little sprinkle of narusaku in the beginning. It's based sometime after (SPOILER ALERT!) Sasuke kills Itachi. I hope you guys like this!

* * *

Prologue: And So It Happens

* * *

Lights flickered on and off inside the dark house. Muffled screams and wretched sobs were slightly masked by the classical symphonies wafting from a huge stereo, echoing throughout the dilapidated ruin. In the corner of the kitchen sat Madara, staring coldly as he watched the interrogation proceed before him. It was rare that he ever got to witness torture, but when he did, it filled him with a pleasure that would scare Satan himself. This time was no different, except that he was somehow even happier. Kasame had managed to snag a special Leaf Ninja, one that was in extremely close contact with the Hogage and the Nine-Tailed Fox. She was also an old acquaintance of Sasuke's. Yes, she was a treat indeed.

"Speak up, wench!" the minion barked at the pink-haired girl.

Madara sighed. Well, she would be a treat if she'd actually said anything.

"Burn her eyeballs," he mumbled, tired of this game that had lasted for too many hours already. "I'm done with her. Return her to Konaha, when you finish." He stood and walked out the door, a scream following after him. "Happy birthday, Sakura Haruno", Madara whispered,chuckling as he disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 1: Blind Faith in Naruto

Blind Faith 1

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to clear something up for you guys BEFORE you read this. This story is mostly sasusaku, but there are some parts that are narusaku. Even if you don't like one of those pairings, please still read this because it's necessary in this story to have a little bit of both. Either way, just give this story a try please. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter One: Blind Faith in Naruto

* * *

Burn her eyes.

Speak up!

Happy Birthday…

"Ah!" I jerked myself into an upright position. "Just a dream, Sakura. Just a dream," I murmured to myself.

Ever since I had been kidnapped, I had had horrible nightmares. No matter what I did, it seemed like I could never sleep properly again. I had even resorted to staying in Naruto's room whenever the dreams were too much for me to handle.

I stood up, fully awake now, and headed into the bed-and-breakfast's kitchen. Focusing my chakra in my hands, I managed to snag a cup and fill it with water. It was hard enough to find things in my own kitchen; in a stranger's house, it was miraculous that I found anything at all. I had not been blind for long, so I was not quite used to this new life yet. Of course, that did not stop Kakashi from sending us on a C-ranked mission.

"Okay, now for the mix," I mumbled.

"Whatcha doin' Sakura?" a sleepy voice asked.

I spun around, my body tensed for an attack. Silly me. "Making hot chocolate. Want some, Naruto?"

I felt him swish past me. "I'll get it for you."

With a huff, I pulled myself onto the counter. I hated it when people did things for me, but I was in no position to object. Take a healing ninja who could not fight well in the first place and make her blind, and you have a noisy dog with no bite.

"What are you doing up this early?" Naruto asked, shutting the microwave's door.

"Nightmares," I whispered. I did not like telling this vulnerable fact to others, but no matter what I said, Naruto never seemed to look down on me. I could trust him not to think less of me like others would.

"Why didn't you come to me?" As he said this, he came to stand in front of me, taking my hands.

I felt my blood rush up to color my face. "I didn't want to wake you up."

He chuckled softly, leaning forward. His lips brushed mine as he whispered, "I wasn't asleep, believe me."

My body tingled, a feeling that I was starting to get used to. Ever since the accident, Naruto had taken responsibility over me. He kept me safe, helped me with everything, and even gave me comfort. This comfort was not always in the shape of words though.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I was really scared, Naruto."

"It's okay, Sakura. You don't have to be afraid anymore." And with that, he kissed me with a soft passion that promised safety and love forever. It was as wonderful as the first kiss we had shared…

"Sakura? Sakura! Kakashi-sensei, she's over here!" Naruto yelled, rushing over to me. "Sakura, can you hear me? Are you in pain? Sakura, answer me!"

My eyes opened, but I saw nothing. "They burned my eyes," I croaked, my voice horse.

"Who?" I heard Sai ask.

"Akatsuki."

There was a pause.

"I'll go tell Tsunade," Sai said before running away.

"Sakura, I am so sorry. I should've-"

"Shh," I whispered. "It's not your fault."

A tear fell onto my cheek from above me. "I'll never let any one hurt you ever again, Sakura. I promise."

Suddenly, I felt lips touch mine, lips filled with love and determination. Even though I knew that it was Naruto kissing me, I did not object. Something inside me was doing a victory dance. Who knew that I liked Naruto? Apparently not me.

"Oh, sorry," Sai stammered. We hadn't heard him come in. Oops.

Naruto pulled away slightly to glare at our teammate.

I giggled. "It's okay, Sai. What are you doing up?"

"I just wanted to tell you guys that we have a guest." Naruto tensed as Sai said this.

"Who is it?" I asked.

Sai gulped. "He's from Akatsuki. He's one of Madara's minions."


	3. Chapter 2: Blind Faith in Sunrises

Blind Faith 2

Chapter Two: Blind Faith in Sunrises

* * *

"Sakura, I want you to go and wake up Kakashi-sensei, okay? Do you think you can do that for me?" Naruto asked, calmly.

I shook from head-to-toe, my breath coming in short, shallow gasps. Could this really be the man that had taken away my vision? No, of course he was not my torturer. This was probably just some random spy that had showed up out of the blue and had no idea who I was. I needed to stop taking everything so personally.

"Sakura-chan, please…" Naruto kissed my forehead before subtly shooing me out of the kitchen.

I stumbled a little but recovered quickly. When I was sure that my shaking had receded enough to escape notice, I focused chakra in my ears and nose. In a matter of seconds I had Kakashi's room pinpointed. Turns out that our mask-wearing, perverted sensei snored rather loudly. Wow, who would have guessed?

I tapped on his door a few times, only to be answered with a few grunts and more snoring. Taps turned into knocks and knocks turned into pounding until the sleepy ninja finally opened his door.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sai just found and captured an Akatsuki spy outside. Naruto told me to come get you," I informed him, my voice shaking a little.

He sighed and swallowed a couple times before grumbling in an irritated tone, "Let's go then. I suppose I should be the one to interrogate him since Naruto obviously can't do anything himself. Do those boys even realize that it's five in the morning?"

"What do you expect us to do with him, Kakashi-sensei?" I asked a little defensively.

"Sakura, you guys aren't my students anymore. I am no more powerful nor skilled than you guys. Add that to you, Naruto, and Sai working together, and you have enough power to defeat me with your hands tied behind your backs. You aren't children anymore. You need to learn some responsibility."

I sighed, knowing he was right. "Yeah, I guess so…"

"Then again, I've only had four hours of sleep so far and no coffee. I could just be making all of this up," he said with a laugh.

My mind fizzed a little. "What?" I asked, giggling. "I swear, Kakashi-sensei, sometimes you make no sense at all!"

He patted my shoulder. "You're a good girl, Sakura. I'm glad you could come with us on this mission. I don't know anyone who can keep such good control over Naruto. If you weren't here, then I'd have to put up with Sai and that knuckle-head all by myself."

I smiled. "No problem, Kakashi-sensei! Whatever I can do to help, I'll do."

A large crash sounded from the direction of the kitchen.

"Good thing, too," he grumbled. "Sakura, you stay here while I set those boys straight. I wouldn't want a lady to witness something like that."

I giggled while I leaned against the nearest wall. "Sure thing.

A few minutes passed before Naruto showed up and mumbled, "Come on. We're going on a walk." He grabbed my hand, and stormed out of the building, seeming ticked off. I had not even heard him approach me.

Hmm, you're getting rusty, Sakura. Better start training harder. All this pampering from Naruto isn't very good for my ninja-skills, I thought as we walked. "Where are we going?" I wondered out loud.

Naruto sighed, letting himself calm down. "Well, I figured we'd go to the nearby cliff while the sun rises. I know how you love to feel it when it does."

I nodded. Indeed, I enjoyed the way the sun would slowly raise, warming me with its rays as it did. It was always so relaxing.

"So, Naruto, did you and Sai figure out who the epic failure of a ninja was?" I asked, wanting to hear him talk and trying to figure out what had happened. I did not like being so out of the loop, whatever "the loop" was.

"Not before Kakashi-sensei came barging in," he grumbled, pulling me, rather abruptly, by the elbow to a stop.

"What? What is it?" I asked, fearing the worst.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. "Go any farther and you'll walk right off the cliff!"

I had already prepared a very mean and sarcastic answer, but I forgot it thanks to Naruto's extreme proximity to me. He nuzzled my neck with his nose, sending a shiver down my spine. Who ever would have thought that a girl like me would fall for an idiot like Naruto? Me, I guess. After all, I am a romantic…

"Sakura," he whispered.

"Yes?" I murmured back.

"I love you."

I grinned and turned around, letting my fingers crawl up his face and into his hair. "I love you, too."

"That's good." Naruto's lips pressed softly on to mine, gradually becoming rougher. Yes, it was very, very good.

Little did we know that another Akatsuki spy was hiding in the nearby trees, recording everything for his master.

A/N: Bum bum bum!


	4. Chapter 3: Blind Faith in Spies

Blind Faith 3

Chapter Two: Blind Faith in Spies

* * *

It was days like today that I wished with all my might that I had brought something, anything with me from Konaha. Was it really necessary for me to break all ties with my friends and stuff? Albeit, I did not have much other than a couple pictures (one of team seven and the other of my parents and brother) and clothes, at least it was something to look at. All I had here in the Akatsuki hide out was four clay walls, an oil lamp, and a roll-up bed.

I sighed, rolling over onto my side. Then again, if I had brought the pictures, then I would be filled with regret and ridiculed by the immature criminals that I now called colleagues. Regret for leaving my teammates; ridicule for still having a picture of Itachi even after all that he had done to me.

Knock knock! "Lord Sasuke, may I speak with you?" a voice called from the other side of my door.

I furrowed my brows as I dragged myself out of bed. I had been in such deep thought that I had not even noticed someone approaching. Wow, I was starting to get rusty. So much for all that power that Itachi had given me.

"What do you want?" I grumbled, cracking open the slab of wood. One of my spies knelt before me, head bent down in respect that I did not deserve or care about.

"The enemy fell for the trap. They interrogated the bait for a little over an hour before he suffocated himself as instructed."

"And what of the nine-tails?" I asked, quickly growing more and more impatient.

"He and the pink-haired one talked of nothing important so I left them and checked up on the others. Your pawn didn't say much but I think-"

"How do you know?" I growled. "You had Naruto at arm's length! Please humor me in why you would think that he wouldn't say something important."

The servant looked at my blankly before stating rather nonchalantly, "The nine-tails was too busy sticking his tongue down the pink-girl's throat to say anything."

Bile rose in the back of my mouth as a wave of nausea hit me. "That's all. Leave." With that, I turned and slammed the door shut. My body shook from head to foot, and red stained my vision. How dare that perverted fox get anywhere close to Sakura! Did he not know that she was not his to simply take? Although I had no claim on her, I was still angry with Naruto for taking advantage of such an impressionistic girl as Sakura. Maybe I was just angry because he had something I did not, like a five-year-old. Maybe I was jealous of his luck because I was a sick pervert just like him.

"Ugh! Dang it!" I yelled, thrusting my electrically charged fist into the nearest wall. Everything was still for a moment before all four walls that made up my room came crashing down.

Kisame, whose room was next to mine, looked up in surprise. "Dude, Uchiha! Chill!"

I rolled my eyes. "Go drown yourself, shark-boy," I grumbled.

He gasped. "I'm telling Daddy about this!"

"Whatever. Just leave me alone."

Kisame burst out of his room, yelling, "Daddy Pein, Sasuke broke his room and is being mean to me!"

I grabbed my katana and headed into the hallway. If I did not get out of here soon, more than some walls were going to get destroyed. As I rounded the last corner that led to the outside, my eyes focused on the silhouette of Madara against the bright light that emanated from the afternoon sun.

"What do you want?" I grumbled, not stopping as I passed him.

"I have a mission for you."

"Thankfully, I don't work for you, Madara. So you can find someone else to do your dirty work."

"This has to do with the Uchiha clan."

I paused in mid-step. "Pardon?"

"You do realize that you and I are the last Uchihas left, right?"

"And? What's your point?"

"Are you comfortable with the thought that when we die, our legacy will be gone forever? We have no heirs, Sasuke. We're it."

"What are you trying to get at here, Madara?" I asked cautiously. I did not like where this conversation was going.

"Oh, stop playing innocent, boy. The Uchiha clan has too much to offer the Akatsuki. We can't just be the last ones. There has to be someone to follow in our footsteps."

"Humph. I have a solution. Let's just not die."

Madara cocked his head to the side. "Have you been drinking? With all that's going on right now, I don't foresee us having it easy anytime soon."

I sighed. "Then cut to the chase already. What exactly do you want me to do?"

He smirked. "Simple: go out and find a good girl that'll bare us a few heirs."

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious? Forget it! I am not going to go play match-maker for you!"

He clapped one hand on my back. "Don't worry, Sasuke. I already know whom I want. You just have to go fetch her for me. And I would send someone else but I'm not sure they could capture her. She is pretty strong, and she might kill anyone else but you."

I raised an eyebrow. "And if I don't?"

"Then I'll set Karin on you."

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare…"

"How much you wanna bet?"

I gulped. No, I would just about do anything as long as it kept Karin ten-miles away from me. "Fine. Who am I looking for and where is she from?"

Madara gave me a level look before saying, "The pink-haired girl from Konaha that was on your squad. Sakura Haruno, was it? I believe your little spy knows exactly where's she's at, so go ahead. Move along. I want her by sun-down tomorrow."

Later…

"That felt so good," Sakura murmured to herself, wrapping a robe around her as she stepped out of the bathroom. Something was off about her. She did not blink or look around randomly like she used to. Instead, now she focused all her chakra into her nose and ears. "Who's there?" she asked, her voice cutting the silence like steel in silk.

I took the five necessary steps towards her before pinching the pressure point in her neck, making her faint. I had used this trick before, back when I left Konaha, but for a totally different reason this time. Instead of running away, I was making her follow. Yep, I had been right earlier. I was just as sick and perverted as Naruto; only, I had no right to be.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked this! I know that I am especially thrilled to be writing this story down, but I'm not sure how it must feel for you guys to be reading it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 4: Blind Faith in Deals

Blind Faith

Chapter 4: Blind Faith in Deals

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the horrid smell. It was a mixture of mold and mildew, and it stung my nose like vinegar. Next thing that was brought to my attention was the absolute silence. I could not think of one instance where I had heard so much nothingness before. It was all really eerie.

That silence was soon broken, though, by the sound of footsteps. They were soft at first but grew louder as they came closer. Metal scraped against stone, as what I guessed was a door pushed open across the slate flooring. My guess was that I was in some sort of a dungeon. Oh, just great. Absolutely fabulous. How could I honestly be considered a ninja, a _jonin_ at that, when I kept getting captured? What kind of girl personally trained by Princess Tsunade would get herself trapped twice in half a year? Man, I sucked as a ninja.

A hand touching my cheek brought me back from my thoughts and into the present.

"I'm warning you now; no matter what you do, I will not give you any information. You might as well go ahead and let me go." I growled, trying to sound tough. The person did not reply verbally, but pulled their hand away from me. "Answer me!"

Suddenly, a wave of chakra hit me like a ton of bricks. It was full of awesome and yet evil power. It's electric and fiery current was one created by years of pain and hatred. I took this all in for a moment before coming to a rational conclusion of who was before me.

"Sasuke?" I murmured, sounding like a helpless child.

"Chidori," whispered the man before placing his hand on my waist. An electric current shot through his palm and into my body. A scream bubbled in my throat, echoing against the stone walls as it was released. I felt a snake slither up my torso and wrap around my neck, permitting me from making any more noise. Hisses and the chirping electricity filled my ears. My body started to go numb, and I realized that I was going to pass out soon.

Right before unconsciousness consumed me, the man murmured, "I'm sorry, Sakura."

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

* * *

I threw another punch at the boulder, making it shatter into a million rock fragments. The cold air bit at my face and bare torso like a brutal punch, one that I absolutely deserved. Oh, whom was I kidding? I had just tortured my best friend. I deserved much more than just a slap.

Sure that I had calmed down enough to re-enter the hide out, I grabbed my shirt and katana and went back inside for a shower. The hot water would help me relax; or, at least that was the theory, anyway. It had worked before, but that was with simple anger. I was not angry with Karin or Madara or anything else stupid. No, I was mad at myself. The worst part was that I had logically explained my actions to myself already. I was ordered by my "boss" to do something, and I did it. I should be glad that I had done a good job, but I was not. And plus, it was not as if Sakura was my friend or anything like that. I had cut all ties off with anyone from my old life, so why did I care so much for her well being. Old feelings die hard, maybe? I am a wimp, definitely.

While musing over all of this, I had turned on the hot water and undressed. Stepping into the shower, I resolved that I would worry about all of this later, not while I was bathing. I was squirting some shampoo onto my head when I was greeted by an old memory. It was from back when I lived in Konaha, but I did not try to block it. Instead, I accepted the thoughts with open arms.

"_Naruto!" I yelled, dunking the little idiot into the icy river._

"_Hey, hey! It was just a idea!" he barked, trying to stand up underneath me and failing epically._

"_Well it was a stupid idea, you dobe!" I growled._

"_Sasuke has a point, Naruto," Kakashi noted, not looking up from his nasty book._

_I sighed, pulling myself back onto the shore and redressing. While Naruto and I had been bathing in the river, he had suggested that we go and check up on Sakura who was also cleaning herself in another area nearby. I was not as angry with him for coming up with the idea as I was at myself for actually considering it. I did not even like Sakura! Even worse was the mental images that his plan had developed inside my mind._

_I shook my head, knowing that Sakura would kill anyone who tried to peep at her while she bathed, even me whom she supposedly loved. Yep, best not to even think about it…_

A laugh erupted from me as I thought of the incident. I had always wanted to ask Sakura if I had been correct in my assumption that she would murder any peeping tom caught in the act. Would she still feel the same today as back then?

My stomach did a little flip as I reminded myself that Sakura supposedly loved Naruto now. She was also a grown woman, unlike then. Maybe she would not be so opposed to Naruto as she would be to me seeing her while she bathed. Bile rose in the back of my throat. Sighing, I gave up the shower and turned off the water.

Once I was dressed and my hair was dry, I decided that I had better report to Madara. I shook my head angrily as I thought of his words from this morning. He had asked me to weaken Sakura so that she would not be such a bother as she would surely make herself. It was for "safety reasons," he had said. Bull crap. Madara just wanted to see me crack, which I definitely was not going to do. I was not the weak child I was before. He would not get the best of me that easily.

In all actuality, I had never been in Madara's room before. I supposed that it would be filled with books and scrolls since he had been absent from the world for so long. He had missed a lot during his "time away" as he called it. And knowing Madara, he would probably have a bunch of stupid masks littering the floor.

I was sadly mistaken.

After giving a quick knock on the door to signal my presence early, I stepped into Madara's room. The air was thick with cigarette smoke and girly laughter. When my eyes adjusted more, I saw that the room was small as mine but filled with luxurious couches and rugs, each sat on by a pretty girl. Amongst everything was Madara, laughing it up with his little gal-pals. The whole scene made me sick.

"What is all this crap?" I yelled.

Everyone jumped in surprise except the two of us. "Why, hello Sasuke. What brings you here?" Madara asked calmly.

"What indeed?" I growled, glaring at our audience. "Leave!" I demanded, my voice shaking so badly that I could barely muster up the words.

Once they were all gone, Madara stood, looking annoyed. "Well, now that you've ruined my evening, what do you want?"

I grabbed the collar of his coat and slammed him into the wall. "Why the crap did you have me capture Sakura when you already have women dying to bear you an heir?" I screamed, holding nothing back, boss or not.

"Because it isn't as fun with someone who likes you."

I pulled back my fist and snapped it forward, letting it collide with his face. "How dare you say that, you filthy rat!"

Suddenly, I was the one against the wall, and Madara was holding me hostage. "In case you haven't realized it yet, boy, I am the leader of this organization. I can do whatever I please, when I please. No one tells me what to do, unlike you. I've granted you mercy thus far because you are my relative but no longer will I. Do you understand?"

I nodded but did not loose my glare. He dropped me.

"Now, get going."

"Please, wait. Can we not come to some compromise? What if I transformed one of those girls to look different and made her hate you. Would you let Sakura go then?"

Madara studied me for a moment. "Why do you care so much for her?"

My gaze fell to my shoes. "She was a friend of mine at one time. I'm not as strong as thought I was since I apparently can't let go of old ties."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded. "Alright, I have a deal for you. I will leave the girl alone, but you have to make her worthy of being apart of Akatsuki. If she is not a suitable member by next year, then I will kill her."

Although I wanted to shout and beg for him to let Sakura go completely, I knew that this was the best compromise that I was going to get. I had one year to make her an evil, killing machine, just like myself. Not exactly what I wanted, but well enough considering my other options. "What about an heir?"

Madara smirked, a devilish gleam in his eye. "I'll leave that up to you. You have one year…for both things." He pulled himself onto a couch and relaxed. "Now, go away. I have things to ponder."

I exited his room grumpily, a dark cloud hovering above me. Had I just made things easier on Sakura and me or worse?


	6. Chapter 5: Blind Faith in What Once Was

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Blind Faith

* * *

Chapter Five: Blind Faith in What Once Was

* * *

I stood outside of Sakura's cell for about a half hour, trying to decide on what to say to her. She probably hated my guts now, so I definitely could not just go in and say, "You're going to train under me for a year, have a kid with me and/or my boss, and kill your boyfriend for his power." Oh yeah, she would totally agree to that. Sigh. Why could things not be like when we were kids, and she would do anything for me? Why?

After that scintillating inner debate, I finally gave in to myself and walked into her cell. Sakura hung like a rag doll from the wall, tied up only by chakra-chains around her wrists. Her head lolled uselessly down, her bangs covering her face.

Something inside of me throbbed painfully as I looked at Sakura. My body was not injured, but I still felt hurt. Nausea engulfed me, and I thought I was going to be sick. How could something as insignificant as Sakura in pain incite such a reaction in me? Could it possibly be that I cared for Sakura, liked her, even?

"Oh, look. The dolt's back," she yawned as she woke herself up.

Nope, she was just as annoying as ever.

"And here I came to spring you. Too late now," I grumbled, edging closer to her.

She snorted once. "Yeah, right. What do you really want with me, blockhead?"

My eyes narrowed into tiny slits. I was used to being made fun of by Kabuto, but not by someone who used to love me.

"Sakura, would you prefer to be raped and killed or safe and alive?"

Sakura gulped audibly, a chill running down her spine. "Why are you 'saving' me? The last time you came for a visit, you tortured me. Why the sudden change of heart?"

If Sakura didn't shut up, I was going to kill her way before Madara got the chance. "I was told to make you a suitable Akatsuki member by next year, else surrender you for execution. Which will it be?"

Her face became hard again. "No. I'd rather die than attack Naruto and other innocent people."

My teeth ground together as I slammed my fist into the wall next to her head. The stone cracked like drywall. "Who cares about that freak? You'd give up your life for someone that would kill you if you made him mad?" I yelled.

"Wouldn't you?" she screamed back.

"No! I would let him die and save my own skin like a sane person!"

"And where has that mindset got you?"

I glared at her for a solid minute before I calmed down enough to notice that she still was not looking at me. All I could see were her eyelids, which had multiple scars running across them.

"Don't tell me you gave up your sight for him."

Sakura stuck up her chin and opened her eyes, which were nothing more than black orbs. "Of course I did. Unlike some 'sane people,' I did what was necessary to protect the person I love."

Bile rose in the back of my throat. Was she being serious? Why would anyone go so far for an idiot like Naruto? "Don't make me laugh. You merely tolerate him just same as the rest of us."

"How would you know? Have you been around us for the past seven months? Huh? You have no idea what my feelings are for him!" she shouted.

That was my breaking point. I reached up and grabbed her chin harshly, her head hitting the wall behind her. "No one deserves to love him! He's done nothing to gain anyone's favor! Naruto has no right to take your life from you, Sakura, and I won't let him. You are mine." And without thinking, I lurched forward and forced my lips onto hers.

Sakura squirmed desperately and tried to get away, but she was too weak. Being chained to the wall didn't help, either. I paused for a second to figure out exactly what I was doing when her sudden scream interrupted my thoughts.

I tightened my grip around her throat and whispered, "That won't do you any good, you know."

She knew she was not strong enough to fight me, so she settled for begging. "Please, Sasuke, stop," she whimpered.

"Not unless you agree to train under me," I murmured, letting my lips slid down her exposed neck. Something in my brain was starting to click. Maybe Karin was not as crazy as I thought she was. This form of love was quite enjoyable.

"Then you have return to Konaha," she bargained.

I froze for a second before coming to a simple conclusion. After the year was up and she was an Akatsuki member, I would return her safely to Konaha and leave her there.

"Fine." I let go of her throat and reached for my katana. After one quick swipe, her chains fell in pieces to the floor.

She landed on her hands and knees like a cat before standing. Once she caught her breath, she asked, "Do you really promise to come back?"

I ran one hand through her soft hair, liking the way it felt between my fingers. "As long as you hold up your end of the deal."

"Then can I suggest something?"

Curious, I hesitantly murmured, "Yes…"

Suddenly, Sakura whipped her hand back and slapped it across my cheek. "Don't ever kiss me again!"

Shock overwhelmed me for a second as I thought of how almost ironic this was. Was I just making memories up or had she not once swore that she loved me? Could I possibly be getting old and loosing my mind? Go figure; I kill Itachi and then I go crazy.

I grabbed her wrists. "You're my student now. You do what I say whether you like it or not."

"Try me," she growled.

I yanked her arms around my neck, and started to kiss the inside of her forearm. As I did so, I noticed something faint on her wrists. They looked like faint scars, but not like the others on her body. They were all cut in a uniform fashion as if done on purpose. I suddenly understood. I looked up at Sakura, at her beautiful face that I never once recognized until it was too late. How could someone so loved and cared for do such a thing?

I let go of Sakura. "Come on. We need to set up your room and then start your training. I have a feeling that we have a long way to go in one year." And with that, I walked out of the cell, in a much different mood than when I entered.

* * *

"Naruto? Naruto, where are you?" Hinata asked, forcing herself to speak up.

Said boy, who was in close hearing range, quickly scrubbed the tears off of his face and stood up. "Hey, Hinata! What's up?" he asked with fake enthusiasm. Unfortunately, she was the one person he could not fool.

"It's going to be okay, Naruto. We'll find her," she whispered, moving close.

Wordlessly, Naruto wrapped his arms around the girl's petite frame and tucked his face into her shoulder, silent tears coursing down his cheeks. "I hope so."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to write this! I had no idea how to write my thoughts out in this chapter. I will be taking a little break from Blind Faith and starting How to be an Akatsuki Member. It follows Sakura through her year of training with Sasuke and how he develops as a man. It'll be much more funny fluffy. ^.^ After Sakura's year is up, I will finish the last chapter of Blind Faith. So don't think this story only has seven chapters, because it'll really have about twenty. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
